Mirando con el alma
by Nailea
Summary: Nunca se atrevieron a decirse un "te quiero" o un "te amo" a viva voz pero, ¿Quién dijo que no lo pudieron hacer con la mirada? Una historia de amor que tal vez pudo haber sido, pero, por azares del destino y/o por cobardía, nunca fue. OneShot. Mimato.


**MIRANDO CON EL ALMA**

_Ellos son capaces de ver y interactuar con objetos, animales, personas o cualquier otro tipo de ente residente en el mundo._

_Ellos han llegado a traspasar un ver por un mirar al referirse el uno al otro._

_Ellos son capaces de mirarse como no han mirado nunca a nadie, pero son incapaces de interactuar de un modo normal entre si, no, ellos sólo se miran, sin saber, que eso es lo que los llevó a su perdición._

_Sólo se miran, sin percatarse el resto de que la interacción es innecesaria cuando una mirada es suficiente, porque con una mirada lo hacen todo. Porque una mirada para ellos es su mundo, su vida y su sustento. Porque una mirada para ellos es su infelicidad._

Se miran y se ven.

Se miran y simplemente se miran.

Se miran y se acercan.

Se miran _pero_ no se tocan.

Se miran _pero_ apenas se hablan.

Se miran y se acercan físicamente, siempre andan buscando la cercanía del otro, pero sólo se miran: _ni hablan ni se tocan, _¿o sí y es que nosotros no lo podemos ver porque simplemente los vemos?

Se miran y saben que son polos opuestos, lo que no saben es que son mucho más de lo que creen y mucho menos de lo que se permiten ser juntos.

Se miran y sonríen.

Se miran y son felices.

Se miran y al ser descubiertos apartan la mirada.

Se miran y se niegan.

Se miran y…no se dan cuenta de que la perfección está en su mirada, contrarestadora de sus diferencias y caracteres: Él, _azul mar, _calmo, sereno o tormentoso dependiendo de factores externos, misterioso y guardador de miles de secretos que encierran todos los años vividos tras su inmensidad; Ella, _castaño tierra, _viva, dadora de vida, deseo de cualquier ser vivo, dotadora de felicidad, pura, virginal, frágil. _Mar_ y _tierra_, ambos escurridizos al intentar atraparlos. Sólo es necesario observar la Tierra desde el cosmos para admirar que ambos colores interactúan en este círculo vital que los complementa y hace que sean necesarios el uno para el otro, perfeccionándolos en el momento en que sean uno.

Se miran y ya _no_ hay _peros_, porque ahora ya es evidente que al mirarse _sí se tocan_ y _sí se hablan_.

Se miran y son cobardes.

Se miran y fingen indiferencia.

Se miran y ¿_se_ _odian_? No lo sé, ahora sólo puedo verlos y seguir describiendo lo que veo.

Se miran y se encuentran.

Se miran y se aprecian…entonces, _¿No se odian? _Aún no lo sé pero es lo que intentan transmitir con su indiferencia, pero no con su mirada.

Se miran y se quieren.

Se miran, se encuentran y se pierden.

Ahora ya se la respuesta: NO se odian porque se miran y…_se aman_.

Se miran y se entregan.

Se miran y se protegen.

Se miran y se declaran.

Se miran y se dicen _te quiero._

Se miran y se dicen _te amo_.

Se miran y siguen siendo cobardes porque a pesar de _hablarse_, de _tocarse_ y de _sentirse_ con la mirada nunca lo exteriorizan y admiten a viva voz, y eso, tarde o temprano los hará arrepentirse, lo sé.

Se miran _y han evolucionado_:

Se hablan.

Se protegen.

Se preocupan el uno por el otro, ya no solo con la mirada sino con sus acciones, pero _no es suficiente_; aun viven su relación con la mirada.

_Se miran y avanzan más que con sus acciones_, y los dañará, y se arrepentirán, porque se aman, porque se aman, se aman, se aman, se aman, se aman, se aman, se aman, no me cansaré de repetirlo porque ellos no se cansan de _decírselo_, de _reprochárselo_ y de _negárselo_.

Ahora se miran y _duele_, duele como nunca ha dolido nada, esas miradas son capaces de transmitir el inmenso dolor que sienten, mentira, probablemente el dolor que sientan apenas es comparable al que pueda sentir un tercero al verlo.

Se miran y ven algo que ya no puede ser...

Se y miran y se prometen mil y una cosas que ya no podrán cumplir, pero se hacen sentir mejor…

Se miran y se dicen _adiós_…

***

Se miran y se reencuentran.

Se miran y se dicen hola.

Se miran y su mundo vuelve a tambalearse pero…se miran sí, se ven, también, se quieren, todavía, transmiten mil y una cosas con la mirada, obvio, pero…duele.

Se miran y sigue habiendo resignación.

Se miran y se traicionan porque han osado ver a alguien más.

Se miran a escondidas.

Se miran y se adoran, _escondidos_.

Se miran y fingen.

Se miran y han cambiado.

Se miran y se culpan, entonces, ¿Por qué no se dejan de mirar? Porque se miran y sin duda, se aman.

Se miran y ya no hay esperanza.

Se miran y no hay futuro.

Se miran y no hay nada más que sus miradas anunciando un: "_pudo ser que nunca será_".

Son cobardes, y se miran.

Se miran y se alejan.

Se miran y se despiden.

Se miran y duele.

Se miran y se dicen de nuevo _adiós_.

Se miran y a sus _"se miran" _hay que añadir una palabra: DOLOR.

***

Se miran y así viven.

Se miran y se sustentan, aunque sepan que se miran y hay una barrera que no les permitirá que haya nada más.

¿Por qué? Sencillo, porque estaban destinados a esto.

Porque El Supremo* decidió que fuera así:

Concebidos para _mirarse_,

Concebidos para _amarse_,

Concebidos para _alejarse_,

Concebidos para compartir con alguien a quien sólo son capaces de _ver…_

¿Acaso no lo sabíais?

_Ellos sólo están unidos por sus miradas y tienen alguien a quien solo ven, a quien no miran, no aman y del que no se alejan. Alguien que es sustitutivo de su carencia y ajeno al enorme mundo en el que viven ellos, ese mundo que aman y sienten ellos: el de __**una mirada al penetrar en un alma**__._

**

* * *

**

N/a:

A pesar de que en ningún momento se específica el nombre de los personajes y que las descripciones son prácticamente nulas, a excepción del color de los ojos, este fic esta pensado en la relación Matt-Mimi como protagonistas, creo que si se adaptara a otros personajes no tendría sentido.

Es un fic extraño surgido de una de las muchas paranoias que se agolpan en mi cerebro, sé que probablemente mucha gente no lo entienda y que no guste, pero es así, sin más, no puedo explicarlo de otra manera ni darle otra justificación xD. Se me ocurrió viendo una película tonta de un perro rico que agobiado de las tonterías de sus amos sigue a un niño que se cuela un día en su casa hasta la del crio en cuestión. El perro es un psicópata necesitado de pastillas para calmar su mal humor y, al no tenerlas, destroza la casa del pobre muchacho. Viendo esta película sin sentido y más en mi mundo que en el de la televisión me vinieron las primeras frases del fic como ráfagas y, empecé a idearlo y este fue el resultado.

Como ya he dicho se basa en la relación Matt-Mimi y en lo que pudo ser una evolución realista y gradual en Digimon, basado en sus miradas ya que apenas interactuaron entre si, aunque siempre estaban cerca el uno del otro. Desde el principio en que sólo se miran y se ven, se percatan de la presencia del otro, hasta que poco a poco se enamoran aunque su relación no fluya, la separación por la marcha de Mimi a New York, quedando claro que nunca habrá nada porque básicamente esto se lo impidió y el reencuentro en que, a pesar de lo que sienten, son conscientes de que no pueden esperar algo que nunca será, que sólo se alimenta de miradas y en ocasiones puntuales y por eso, buscan a un segundo: Sora y Michael respectivamente. *El Supremo en este caso fue Akiyoshi Hongo, creador de Digimon y el que decidió que la historia se desarrollara tan funestamente como se desarrolló.

Esta dividido en tres partes, la primera: la anventura en el digimundo; la segunda: digimon 02, los reencuentros que pudieron tener; la tercera: el genérico y la descripción de su relación.

Por último también hay que tener en cuenta la diferencia entre ver y mirar. Ver es referido al genérico, sin prestar atención, todo aquello que está delante de ti, sin intención. Mirar es, la virtud de ver, a una visión detallada, centralizada y enfocada desde nuestro punto de vista y nuestra experiencia de todo lo que se ve, utilizar los sentidos para poder admirar aquello que vemos, profundizar en ello e ir más allá.

Desearía con todas mis fuerzas que os hubiera gustado el y que lo hubierais disfrutado pero no creo que sea así porqué entiendo que es raro, raro, raro xD.


End file.
